lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei/Main article
Reirei is an adult female jackal who appears in The Lion Guard. She is the mate of Goigoi, and the mother of Dogo, Kijana, and their brothers. Reirei attempts to sneak into the Pride Lands during the celebration of Kupatana. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" When Reirei's son, Dogo, tricks the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands, Reirei and her family sneak in after him. There, they are confronted by Kion, who expresses anger at Reirei's sons for sleeping in the aardvark warrens. Reirei excuses their behavior and begs Kion to let her and Goigoi stay with Dogo, to which Kion reluctantly agrees. Not long after this, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her family. In doing so, the jackals manage to annoy a large group of Pridelanders, and Kion is forced to intervene again. Once more, Reirei begs Kion to forgive them, and Kion reluctantly allows them to attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Reirei and her family attack the Pridelanders, but Reirei is defeated by Kion. Simba himself approaches the jackal family and roars, sending them scurrying back into the Outlands. "Too Many Termites" When a pack of aardwolves moves into the Outlands, Reirei picks up their scent and rushes into her den to awaken her mate, Goigoi, so they can make a meal out of the pack. Together, the two jackals enter the aardwolves' new den and welcome them to the Outlands. At first, the aardwolves are frightened of the jackals, but when they realize that Goigoi and Reirei do not plan to harm them, they express relief that it is not the Lion Guard. Reirei assures the aardwolves that they are nothing like the Lion Guard, and together, she and Goigoi sing "We'll Make You a Meal", in which they fool the aardwolves into trusting them. After the song, a stray member of the pack, Mjomba, enters and tells his friends that they are once more welcome in the Pride Lands. However, before the aardwolves can leave, Goigoi traps them in the cave, and the jackals launch their attack. Just in time, Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, and Kion pins Reirei to the cave floor, ordering her to leave the aardwolves alone. Reirei quickly complies, and she and Goigoi flee back into their den, where they are shut in by Bunga. "Babysitter Bunga" Reirei and her family plot to attack a herd of zebras. Nearby, Kion picks up the pack's scent, and the Lion Guard rushes to rescue the zebras from their attackers. Too late, the pack strikes, and Reirei's children, Dogo and Kijana, manage to isolate a young zebra named Hamu from the rest of the herd. Ono spots the double attack, and Kion orders Bunga and Ono to save Hamu while he, Beshte, and Fuli rescue the remainder of the herd. Kion stops Reirei from harming the rest of the herd, and Muhimu realizes that she had lost her son, Hamu, in the panic. Hamu promptly arrives alongside Bunga, who deposits Dogo and Kijana at their mother's paws. Reirei tries to blame Hamu for harming Dogo, but Kion exiles her back to the Outlands, and the jackals take off for home. In the Outlands, Reirei trains Dogo and Kijana to hunt using their father, Goigoi, as a makeshift target. The pups do so well that Reirei decides to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana worries about the Lion Guard, but Reirei asserts that she will come up with a plan to keep the Lion Guard from interfering with their hunt. Once in the Pride Lands, Reirei and her pack overhear Muhimu and Twiga discussing Bunga's babysitting duties at Hakuna Matata Falls. Elated, Reirei decides to attack the little ones while they're separated from their parents, and orders Goigoi to think up a way to distract the Lion Guard and keep them away from the falls. Presently the jackals attack Bunga and his charges, with Reirei taking on Bunga while her pups attack the young animals. In the midst of the fight, Bunga yells encouragement to the young animals, reminding them to "teke," "ruka," and "teleza" in order to fend off the jackals. The plan works, and the jackals are defeated. Just then, the Lion Guard arrives and stares in consternation at the defeated jackals and the triumphant young animals. Fuli questions how there could be so many young animals, and Bunga explains that word has been spreading that he is a fantastic babysitter. Reirei pipes up, complaining to Kion that she and her children have been severely abused, but Kion only agrees to let her go if she promises to never harm another young Pride Lander. Reirei delivers her promise, and the jackals take off for the Outlands once more. "Divide and Conquer" In the midst of a chase with Janja's clan, Ono spots Reirei and her jackals attacking a group of pangolins on the other side of the Pride Lands, and Kion is forced to split up his team. While he and Beshte continue to pursue the hyenas, Ono leaves with Bunga and Fuli to take on the jackals. Fuli and Ono arrive to fend off the jackals. The fight begins, but the jackals scatter around Fuli, making it impossible for her to catch them. Reirei then changes strategy, and the jackals begin to pelt Fuli with the curled-up forms of the pangolins. However, when the pangolins land, they unfurl and release gas into the faces of the jackals, causing them to flee. Back in the Outlands, the hyenas and jackals come before Scar, who orders them to attack Rafiki, the knowledge-keeper of the Pride Lands, who can sense the presence of the Lions of the Past. Janja and Reirei proceed to argue over which faction should take on Rafiki, but Scar ends the fight by selecting Janja to eliminate Rafiki, while Reirei creates a diversion elsewhere. After the meeting, Janja gloats to Reirei over Scar's decision to send the hyenas instead of the jackals. Reirei rises to the bait, proclaiming that jackals are the smartest species, and the two begin to sing "We're the Smartest", in which they argue over which faction is more intelligent. Back in the Pride Lands, Ono spots the jackals chasing down a herd of gazelles, and Kion orders his team to pursue them. In the meantime, Ono watches for hyenas from above. Shortly into the chase, Ono catches sight of the hyenas stalking Rafiki, and Kion quickly changes course, sending Tamaa to deal with the jackals, while the Lion Guard defends Rafiki from the hyenas. Tamaa catches up to the jackals, where he corners them in a clearing by impersonating the voices of the Lion Guard. Reirei is pleased that they have managed to attract the Lion Guard's attention away from Janja, but Goigoi worries that they will be harmed in the process. Tamaa attempts to imitate Kion's Roar, but the spectacle merely confuses the jackals, who had expected to be blown away. Reirei then notices Tamaa's tail feathers through the trees and pounces on him, pinning him to the ground and realizing that Kion has tricked them. The jackals promptly leave to assist the hyenas. In the meantime, the Lion Guard has joined forces with Rafiki and defeated the entirety of Janja's clan. Reirei and her pack soon arrive to help, and a fight instigates, in which the Lion Guard and Rafiki beat back against the combined force of the hyenas and the jackals. The hyenas and jackals soon retreat. "The Scorpion's Sting" Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Sumu stings Simba's tail and then banks a hasty retreat as Simba collapses to the ground. Back in the Outlands, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept them. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective clans slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. "The Kilio Valley Fire" In Kilio Valley, the Lion Guard struggles to put out a widespread brush fire. The Lion Guard spreads out, accepting help from several of Ma Tembo's herd members, while Ma Tembo leads the rest of the herd out of the valley. However, she is cornered among the flames by Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, and their respective followers. Ono overhears Janja's cackling and reports what he's heard to Kion, who suspects Scar of causing the trouble. He then orders his team to protect the elephants, leaving Kilio Valley to the mercy of the fire. Later in Kilio Valley, the fire dies down as the Army of Scar celebrates their victory. They begin to bicker among themselves, arguing over who had performed the best, when Scar suddenly arises from a still-burning ember and orders the army to remain in Kilio Valley. He then reveals that he plans to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", in which they compete over who should be in charge of the valley. They continue to argue as the Lion Guard looks on. "The Zebra Mastermind" Reirei informs her mate, Goigoi, of her intention to attend one of Scar's meetings. She leaves, though not before instructing Goigoi to find food while she is away. "The Hyena Resistance" Reirei leads the rest of her pack in repeated failed attacks against the Pride Lands. Eventually she retreats after a long battle against the Lion Guard in the Outlands. "Beshte and the Beast" Reirei and her pack launch an attack on Big Springs, but they are defeated by Shujaa. Later, Reirei and the rest of the Army of Scar attack Basi's pod again, but they are defeated by the Lion Guard and Shujaa. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard rushes to stop Bupu's herd and Laini and her galagos from stampeding. Once calm, the groups admit to having been scared of a jackal attack, and the Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Reirei and her family, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. "The Queen's Visit" Dhahabu, the queen of the Back Lands, arrives in the Pride Lands to discuss a water treaty between the kingdoms ("Prance With Me"). Scar's lackeys, Shupavu and Njano, spy on the proceedings. In the Outlands, Shupavu and Njano inform Scar of Dhahabu's visit to the Pride Lands. Scar schemes to end the treaty between the two kingdoms and sends Reirei and her pack after Dhahabu. Across the savanna, Ono discovers that Dhahabu is being set upon by the jackals. Together with Raha and Starehe, the Lion Guard rushes to the rescue and fights off the pack. Not long after, Dhahabu is freshening up in a water hole when Reirei and her family attack again, this time with crocodile allies. Ono informs the Lion Guard of the predicament, and Raha and Starehe race off to defend their queen. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Reirei and her pack, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Physical appearance Long-bodied and slender, Reirei is built to be sly, with a lithe build and sharp points. Her fur is tan, though her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are sandy in color. A thick black stripe runs up her back and ends in speckles over her forehead, and her tail is tipped with black. Her eyes are a dark olive green. Personality and traits True to her species, Reirei is unscrupulous, traitorous, deceptive, clever, and sly, with no thought for other creatures. She is not above using her own children to get her way, as she uses her son Dogo to sneak her family into the Pride Lands. Despite this, she treats her pups with an appropriate amount of affection and caring, and expresses deep pride in teaching her children the two-faced nature of the jackal. Conspiring, duplicitous, and manipulative, Reirei is charismatic and attractive, so she can pull off an act of innocence until she pushes her luck too far. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Ana Gasteyer Trivia * Reirei's name is misspelled "Rairai" on the official soundtrack.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/lion-guard-music-from-tv-series/id1058089883 Gallery 2016-06-30-18_26_58.png 2016-06-30-18_30_13.png 2016-07-20-21_47_41.png 2017-07-16-23_53_13.png 2018-01-20-05_22_02.png 2018-01-20-05_24_57.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles